Hermoine Granger: The Story Behind The Story
by SalineDude24
Summary: A story about what really happened to Hermione Granger and how she became so intelligent even though she is half muggle.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger: The Story Behind the Story  
-Chapter One-

Hermione Granger seems to be a normal student at Hogwarts. This could be true, but her story is not according to the story I am about to tell.

It was a dark night in the beginning of January. All was well for the Granger family. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had little three-year-old Hermione, and had just finished up a great holiday season. They were very happy that they were able to see their family over the break. This pleasure clung to the air like water vapor on a humid day. This was only was evident in the Grangers home, because outside of their estate stood was a dozen death eaters and their leader. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were both muggles, but Mr. Granger had had some experience with wizards before.

Being high up in the European government, Mr. Granger started to notice some similarities between various accidents around the continent. He published all of his findings in editorials all over France. He thought that these accidents had something to do with another world, or realm. He used words to describe these people such as 'wizards' and 'witches' and 'wizardry' and 'witchcraft', but he never thought that this would offend anyone, or make anyone want to peruse him. But like many other times, he was wrong.  
Fearing that Mr. Granger was an undercover wizard trying to inform the public of the dark lord's doings, the death eater's were ready to kill. It did not matter to them one bit that they only suspected him to be a wizard, and had no fact. Soon he would be dead, and so would his theories.  
The Granger's were tucking young Hermione into bed when their front door was busted in with a loud crash. Knowing that this was not a good sign, Mr. Granger told the rest of the family to flee. Mrs. Granger took Hermione and jumped out the window. They started to run through the cold, eerie silence that seemed to fill the countryside. Mrs. Granger glanced back in time to hear a hideous shriek of laughter, a scream, and bolts of light illuminating the windows in her house. She kept on running through the night, crying until her tears stopped flowing. Mrs. Granger never looked back again, and continued running.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione Granger: The Story Behind The Story  
** Chapter 2

After running through the night as fast as she could, Mrs. Granger collapsed with Hermione fast asleep in her mother's arms. An Inne owner named Monta Carroll found Mrs. Granger and Hermione on the outskirts of a little town outside of London, called Listleton. Monta Carroll, without thinking, brought the collapsed women and her child into her the Inne. She gave them a blanket and warmed them up near the fireplace. It was obviously a long night for these people, thought Monta Carroll, and then closed the door to let them catch up on their much-needed sleep.

The next morning Mrs. Granger woke up to a fright. She had no idea where she was. After recalling what happened in her mind, she had to relive her husband's murder all over again. Monta Carroll, after thinking she heard some weeping from the room, ran in. Monta walked over to Mrs. Granger and explained what had happened last night. She told Mrs. Granger that she is welcome to stay at the Inne as long as she pleases, if it would help.

Mrs. Granger then explained to Monta what had last night and what she saw as she turned around to glance at her house. Monta seemed to be a very caring person, and even though Mrs. Granger had never seen her before, she felt her story was safe in her hands. Mrs. Granger seemed to choke down the tears and then started to regain the color in her face, for she had looked very pale.

Monta Carroll seemed very hesitant, but then she asked the question, "Do you know what the motive to the murder was? Had your husband done anything recently?"  
Mrs. Granger looked like she had no idea what the motive was, but then something caught her attention in her mind and her face became pale again and her eyes widened. "What?" Asked Monta Carroll. "My husband had noticed similarities in accidents all over the continent. The one he was in is just like what he had described." "What did he suspect?" "That they were connected to a different world – he used the words "witches" and "warlocks." Something in Monta Carroll's face gave it a way, because soon enough Mrs. Granger asked "What?" "Do you know something?" In fact, Monta Corroll did know something, but not all of it.

"I am sorry that I can not be more of a help," she said. "Go to 1456 Lennington Drive in London, but do not say a word of it to anyone. I am sure the people there can point you in the right direction. Go quickly, but do not look amateur when you go in." Mrs. Granger was about to protest when Monta Carroll said, "You are dealing with something beyond what I, or any officer in Europe could ever hope to. Go now, you are no longer welcome here." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione Granger: The Story Behind the Story**

**- Chapter 3 -**

**  
**After being told to leave by Monta Carroll, Mrs. Granger fled from the Inne with Hermione. They walked through the town, which seemed to show the same emotion that they were feeling. The brick road seemed to go on forever, and no cars were present. The harsh, persistent wind bit at Mrs. Granger's face. Hermione was protected with a small blanket that Monta Carroll had given her.

It took Mrs. Granger 2 hours to reach London by foot. Even in London, everything seemed to be in a sleepy mood. The street signs were hard to read, and Mrs. Granger had no idea which way to go about finding her way. Many times Mrs. Granger was tempted to ask for directions, but she remembered what Monta Carroll had said. She had no idea why she could not ask for help, but decided she would go along with it.

Finally the road sign shared a helpful hint, 'Lennington Drive'. Now all she had to do was locate 1456 Lennington Drive. Just to add to her happiness, the numbers on the buildings next to her read '1056 Lennington Dr.' Mrs. Granger figured that she had walked this far, and that she could walk a little longer.

As she walked, she started to grow impatient and upset. The one thing that bothered her the most is that Monta Carroll had told her not to go talking to the police, or mention anything to anyone. Her husband had been killed! This is urgent, something not to be put off for sure. Something told Mrs. Granger that Monta Carroll was right, and so she let it go.

By this time, She neared 1456 Lennington Drive. It was an old building covered in dirt, and was built up three stories with aged brick. The door was covered with filth, as much as so you could no longer see into the little windows. It looked abandoned, and she thought that surly no one would be in here. She remembered what Monta had said: "Do not look amateur when going in." Mrs. Granger had no idea what that meant, and grew impatient while trying to think of what her entrance should be like. She finally settled on just barging in, and walking into the middle of the room, and acting as if it was a place she had been millions of times before. She soon figured out that this was the best approach.

Mrs. Granger gained her confidence, and busted in. She was surprised to find that the door was unlocked. She was also surprised to find that there were indeed many people inside this building, talking loudly amongst themselves. Everyone quickly glanced at her when she walked in, but then after seeing her relaxed look upon her face, they went back to their conversations.

Mrs. Granger walked over to the bar, and sat in a rather disgusting bar stool with Hermione. She asked the bartender in a whispered voice, "What is this place?" The bartender looked surprised. "What's you name then, miss?" "Mrs. Granger, if it is really relevant that you must know." "Oh it is," replied the bartender. "You're married to Mr. Granger, the one who has been writing all those stories on witches, and wizards?" "Yes, well I was," she replied. "Why, what happened?" Said the Bartender.

Normally, Mrs. Granger would have never told her story to anyone, but she felt that this was a special occasion, for Monta Carroll had told her to talk to these people. After telling her story, the bartender had a scared look on his face. "What? What is it?" Asked Mrs. Granger, scared. "I know that this sounds odd to you, but your husband is right. I will teach you, all in good time."

Mrs. Granger did not know that to expect, but she agreed to be taught. The bartender then led her into a dimly lit room in the back of the bar. What lay ahead, Mrs. Granger did not know, but she felt it would be better if she found out. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione Granger: The Story Behind the Story**

**-Chapter 4-**

The dimly lit room was muted from the noisy room next to them. There were two chairs sitting opposite from each other and a candle off to the side. The Bartender motioned to take a seat. Mrs. Granger hesitantly sat on the aged cloth chair, with a wave of dust arising with every move. Hermione was quiet, and patient. She had no idea what was going on, but she had an idea that it was important.

Sorry I did not introduce myself earlier, I am Josh," said the bartender. "Hello, I think I already told you my name," said Mrs. Granger. "Yes, yes, you did," stated Josh. "Getting back to your husband. This may sound weird, and I am breaking many laws by telling you this – but you need to know for your life's sake.

There is another type of people on this planet. They possess many special abilities, if you will call them that, that other people, called 'muggles', don't have." Mrs. Granger gave an uncertain glance at Josh. "There are people who can use magic, and others that can't –- like you. "Okay," said Mrs. Granger. "Many wizards and witches, who live among me and you I may add, were frightened when your husband started to write those stories in the paper. They feared that he knew all about their world and lives, and were willing to tell the general public. The Ministry of Magic – their 'government' if you will – assured everyone that your husband knew nothing of their world. The magical public came to rest. The only people who were still concerned were the dark wizards – the wizard 'bad guys' – and they thought that they were being found out. All of the articles that your husband published had to do with 'accidents.' In reality, those 'accidents' were cover-ups of murders and massacres. Because they thought this, they felt that they must stop it. Being dark, they decided to kill." Mrs. Granger's eyes had widened and she began to look pale.

Mrs. Granger had no idea what to believe. She ended up looking at the situation as if there was no other possibility, and there wasn't. Mrs. Granger was not sold on this story 100, but she decided to ask some questions of safety. "Josh, what should I do?" "Well, they must realize that the rest of your family had left. Now that you know the story, and you know what they did, they will be looking for you, harder so than before."

"So, where should I go?" Asked Mrs. Granger. "You and your child would be safest in the wizardry community. They can protect you and educate you about their society. That would be best. But for know, you shall stay in a small room above this pub until I can find a better location. It is not luxurious, and it will not be like home, but it will keep safe.

Before Mrs. Granger could give her opinion, the small room lifted off the ground. Mrs. Granger felt her stomach churn, but soon it came to a stop. They were now looking at a small hallway with no windows in sight. A small door in the far corner was opened, as if to invite them, but it did exactly the opposite.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione Granger: The Story Behind the Story

**- Chapter 5 - **

"This way, this way," said Josh, walking towards the small room at the end of the hall. Mrs. Granger was still unsure about this whole "wizard/witch" thing. As she walked into the room, she saw a small cot about 3 inches above the ground, a small chair in the far corner, and a little rug on the other side of the room. Dangling on the wall, fastened with some wire, was a little maroon-colored sign that read 'Home Sweet Home.' Mrs. Granger asked herself first 'How could someone call this place, "Home Sweet Home," but then she asked herself a better question, "This is a home?"

Josh was watching her and then finally said, "I know it is not much, but I think it'll protect you for the time being." Mrs. Granger was very embarrassed when she realized that he was watching her this whole time. She was about to apologize, but Josh cut her off, forgiving her. "It is fine. I know it is not like home at all." Josh would have unloaded their bags, except for the fact that they had none.

"Why don't you settle in and relax. If you are thirsty you can go pour yourself a drink from the bar, I will go get us some supper and get you gals some clothes." Mrs. Granger was about to protest and argue that they were perfectly fine, but then again Josh cut her off. "You need clothes, and I am sure you are hungry. You should stay out of site for a while."

Mrs. Granger was shocked and flattered at the kindness of Josh, but was very upset at the fact that she had to stay out of site from people that she did not really know of. Josh then said, "We will talk more when I get back." "Thank you some much, Josh. I think I'll follow you down the…elevator thing, and get a drink for Hermione and I." "Oh, okay. Suit yourself," replied Josh.

As they were going down the elevator they heard the pub's door open below them. They did not seemed alarmed, especially because this noise was normal – it was a pub. When Josh opened the door, he saw 6 people in dark cloaks standing in the entryway glancing at every person in the bar. They looked at Josh as he opened the door, but then glanced away and continued looking.

Josh recognized these people, and an alarm went off in his mind. Josh quickly turned around with a horrorstruck look upon his face. Mrs. Granger looked at him with an impatient look upon her face as if to say, "Can I get through the door?" Mrs. Granger's face soon changed after looking at Josh's for a couple seconds. "What? What's the matter, Josh?" "No time," Josh started, go back upstairs now and hide. You are not safe. They are here."

Mrs. Granger had no idea who 'they' were, but had a pretty good idea that 'they' were the murderers of her husband. As soon as Josh stepped out, they rode the elevator up and ran into their room and closed the door. Somehow, the door locked itself behind them with a loud _CLICK! _Mrs. Granger held Hermione, and backed up into the far corner of the room, and sat in the little chair.

"Excuse me may I help you?" "Shut up." "That is not very polite. May I offer you a cider, a be-" " I believe I said to shut up." "Have you seen a women with a small child?" "Why no, I haven't." "Then you wouldn't mind if I had a look in that room over there?" "No, I wouldn't, but I don't see what you are getting at."

Mrs. Granger sat in the chair and could hear the muffled voices of people talking below her. Who they belonged to she hadn't a clue, but she had a pretty good idea of whose Josh's was. All of a sudden she heard a door open, and a couple grunts, and then a door slam.

"Come on Malf-…um…just come on now! We are leaving!" Yelled one of the voices. As soon as they left, Josh ran to the door in the far corner of the pub, where the secret elevator was. Unluckily for him, those people were still watching through the glass, and barged in through the door. Someone enjoying a cider screamed at their entrance, and Josh hurled around.

By this time, Mrs. Granger was already half way down the secret elevator with Hermione at her side. As they peeked through the crack in the door, they saw Josh standing dumbstruck about 5 feet from the door. The group walked over to him, and whispered something that Mrs. Granger could not hear. Josh nodded, and then he led the way out of the bar with the group right at his heels. They then walked away and were soon out of sight.


End file.
